Secret Agents
by JusticeIsMyMiddleName
Summary: AU - Aura is the youngest agent at the age of 16, with charasmatic David Mitchell, age 25, as her partner. He's too busy with a mission to be falling in love, but what happens when Aura swallows an immortal making her the object of every man's desire?


AU, AuraDavid I suppose…? Hunter is Aura's age, who is 16. Aden, Travis, Claire, and Alexander are all twenty.

* * *

><p>David stealthily crept along the side of the stone wall, gun in hand and poised to attack if the need became reality. His hair blew in the wind, and his blue eyes were covered by his bangs. The night seemed to creep along with him, no noise making itself known. The silence was unnerving, and David suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end. Nearly seconds later, he was flung against the wall, gun on the ground, and felt something warm press up against him. He reveled in the oddly refreshing smell before his eyes flew open.<p>

"Mclane?"

"Shh…There's someone coming down the alley…" She whispered into his neck, and he felt his body tingle. Even through his armor, he could feel her breasts pressing up against him, and every curve that Aura failed to show through her heavy suiting. Her red hair was dyed black before the mission so it wouldn't stick out, and rather blend in with the night. Stretching out his arms, he hesitated before resting his hands on her petite waist and pulling her closer into the shadows.

As his backup agent had said, an old man came barreling down the alley. The walking stick he was using wasn't real, just used for a disguise. Despite the fact he was at least 70, he was in perfect shape. This was the man who developed the immortals, objects that would grant immortality. He walked in even paces, whistling so quietly that it was almost impossible to hear. Aura and David's hearts stilled, and he felt like he was going to burst from the rapidly beating heart in his chest.

The man passed without notice to either of them and turned the corner, and the two in the shadows stifled a gasp of relief.

David made no move to let go of the sixteen year old in his arms and was content to stay there for a little while, but Aura uncomfortably shifted away and picked up his gun.

"We have to go to the others and inform them that the old man arrived." She whispered, handing the gun to David's large hands. He looked at her with an odd expression, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm twenty-five." He stated simply, knowing that the smart red-head would know what he was talking about.

Aura immediately snapped her fingers, knowing what the topic was before either of them saying it. "I'm sixteen. Joined the agency at the age of fourteen, youngest agent ever. So? Age doesn't matter when it comes to survival, David Mitchell."

Both of them resumed their sneaky ninja-like positions, Aura posing as a backup for the muscular man.

"Smart-ass." He twirled the gun in his arms swiftly and peered around the corner.

Aura's mouth contorted into a frown. "Are you regretting that I was assigned to you?"

David stifled a laugh at how she worded that sentence, and inwardly chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Fine. Don't tell me. Shut your mouth and try not to get to get us killed."

The man snorted and remembered why he had taking a particular liking to this girl in the first place. "Alright."

A couple minutes later, a bang was heard from where some of the others were hiding. Smoke rose up into the air, and as Aura and David sped, he shouted to her, "Let's just say I don't regret anything!"

* * *

><p>David twirled a pen with his long slender fingers, preoccupied with thoughts of the previous night. The old man had been caught and was currently held prisoner. The immortals were still in an unknown location, and the man wasn't speaking. Oddball had agreed to preform medical tests to see if the effect of immortals could be traced in his body. All in all, it was a very weird case.<p>

A knock at the door tore him away from his thoughts. He sighed, sitting back in his chair and lazily replied "Enter."

Aura poked her head through, still with black hair. "Are you busy?" She asked, traced of a smile on her face.

The man at the desk shrugged. "Mclane. Depends on what you want."

Aura shoved the door all the way open, revealing her in her training attire. She closed the door behind her and made her way over to David. "Oddball is preforming the tests right now, so Damon sent me here to save me from being pulled out to a nightclub by the other guys."

David chuckled at the thought of the red-head going clubbing. "Where's Ilmari and Johnson?" Being the general of his unit, he referred to people by their last names.

"Chloe out getting new weapons, and Claire, I'm guessing, is out with Travis Stephenson."

Groaning, David put his pencil down. "Tell those two that if I catch them making out after lights out one more time, I'll make them run the obstacle course backwards ten times."

The red-head shuddered at the punishment and meekly nodded. "Will do, Mitchell."

"Honestly, Damon?" David asked himself before looking at Aura again. "Does he really think I have time to babysit? And why not somebody else? I'm not exactly modest or nice company, Mclane."

Shrugging, Aura observed her hands having nothing else to look at. "I suppose Damon thinks that since I'm your backup, I'm closer to you than the others. Which might be true. And his exact words at the training center were 'Go to David. Spend one more minute with these idiots and you'll find your virtue in question'"

"So I'm not capable of stealing your virtue?"

"Don't ask me! Ask Damon you loser!" Aura exclaimed, blushing. David hadn't told her, but according to the protocols, any disrespect, even raising your voice the slightest, to the general would get you punished severely. Of course, he enjoyed his little verbal spars with the girl and her refusal to bend to his will easily was refreshing compared to the others.

David chuckled. "Honestly, I liked you better as a bossy fourteen year-old."

Suddenly, Aura narrowed her eyes. "You only saw me twice, and then I was shifted to France. You didn't even know me that well until last month when I was relocated again!"

"I knew enough." He smirked, remembering how their first meeting had gone.

* * *

><p>David Mitchell, 23, walked silently through the halls wondering why Damon had called him. He actually had called all the other generals to a prompt meeting at midnight, sharp. No information whatsoever on the specifics, and the curiosity was gnawing at him.<p>

He reached his intended destination and hesitantly opened the door, seeing a couple other generals waiting for him, lounging on the plush velvet seats in the room.

Moments after he sat down, Damon barreled into the room and cleared his throat. "I've decided, that after all this fruitless searching, that a spy that we can send to France is our only option. At the moment, however, it is impossible to send one of our trained spies there, who are all well above the age of twenty." He looked pointedly at David, who smirked in arrogance, knowing he was the best agent to grace the faculty. "Since our options were quite slim, I've decided to deploy somebody who would be inconspicuous and blend in easily with the people in the intended destination."

Damon let the information sink in before the wall next to him slid open, and a little girl who looked no older than fourteen stepped out. She had bright red hair, large glasses, and a small petite body.

All the guys, or generals, in the room raised an eyebrow. Some burst out into laughter, others remained calm but shot Damon a look that clearly said 'Is this a joke?'. David was part of the latter as he frowned, wondering if Damon had taken a blow to the head.

"Generals, meet Aura Mclane."

Everything was quite for a moment before several rejections rang out.

"Damon, are you kidding me? A little girl?"

"What the hell? There's no women – or girls, for that matter – allowed here!"

"She'll die on the first day, Damon. What are you thinking?"

David observed the girl. She showed no outwardly expression as to how she felt by the insults. She stood there quietly, but instead or a shy look, she had a spark of defiance in her eyes.

Many of the generals continued to rant.

"How can we win this with _her_?"

"Where'd she come from; daddy abandon her?"

They became harsher, and David was slightly disappointed in how his colleagues were handling the situation.

Damon opened his mouth to explain but for the first time, the red-head spoke.

"I expected this faculty to actually listen before ranting on about such ridiculous rumors," She started, tilting her glasses as the room quieted down. "Unfortunately, I'm used to being mistreated and dealing with men who have the attention span of five year olds on steroid. Age, in this case, does not matter. While age may be a factor in intelligence and comprehension level, I personally know Damon would not be stupid enough to recruit a mere fourteen year old giggling bimbo, which I assure you, I am not."

Everyone stared at her in shock. David was sure about half the guys didn't understand what she said. Meanwhile, Damon was beaming as Aura continued to speak.

"I would rather not boast about my achievements, but since all of you seem so _eager_," she spat, and Davd chuckled at the sarcasm, "to know about my past, I'll grace you with that information. I was raised in America, went to a public high school and graduated high school two years ago with honors. I went to an Ivy League college, finished in two years, record time, and have a degree in biochemical engineering. I have an IQ about 170, which is more than some of you ignorant people can say, have won the national spelling bee, got 2nd place in the AIME math competition two years in a row, and the youngest girl ever to hold a degree." The once timid girl shot a glare at everybody and crossed her arms, evidently done talking.

By that point, all the guys were glancing at each other, clearly dumbfounded, while Damon smiled wider.

"Like she said, age doesn't matter. She may be the first female to ever join our ranks, but I assure you that she'll be a huge asset to our cause. She will be deployed to France, masquerading as a high schooler, and perhaps we may even find suitable agents under the age of 20 to join her. Any questions?"

Everyone was burning with shame so they refrained from asking questions and left, not before hastily congratulating the girl on becoming an official agent.

* * *

><p>She was right; age didn't matter. Maturity did, however, which made David wonder how people like Travis Stephenson and Claire Johnson and Aden Ilmari managed to join.<p>

Aura had managed to find the man who created the immortals, and when she came back, it was needless to say almost half to guys had fallen for her. David wasn't stupid; he knew when one of his agents had become lovesick. Aura wasn't a particularly pretty girl when she left for France, but boy she did cause a ruckus once she came back.

One of David's friends, who was a general himself, despite being 23 had admitted to being slightly smitten with the 16 year old. While he had insulted her many times two eyars ago, she had seemed to bloom while she was away, and had grown into a beautiful sexy vixen who could fulfill any hot-blooded males desires. David didn't see it, though.

He was going to speak to the girl sitting in front of him when his eyes were drawn to her plump lips, which she was running her tongue over. At that moment, time seemed to stop, and suddenly, he imagined how her soft lips would feel on his. He squashed the thought immediately, wondering if his body had been momentarily possessed by a ghost.

"Mitchell?" Aura called. "You okay?"

David frowned. "Just fine."

After all, there was no way he could like such a young naïve girl.

* * *

><p>Next chapter everything speeds up! review!<p> 


End file.
